


Vignettes

by krisdreaming



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Neji lives au, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisdreaming/pseuds/krisdreaming
Summary: A collection of miscellaneous snapshots throughout your relationship with Neji, with lots of fluff and soft moments
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Naruto is a new experience to me! I write over at [@krisdreaming](www.krisdreaming.tumblr.com) on tumblr, however most of what you'll find there are Haikyuu writings. I'm hoping to post more Naruto works in the future, especially here on AO3.
> 
> For the most part, these drabbles should be in chronological order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji isn’t used to feeling insecure, but when it comes to you, he just needs a little extra reassurance that he’s doing okay.

He feels it in the pit of his stomach. When Neji sees you leave the hokage’s office, it starts as a familiar upward swoop, warm and strange but not unwelcome. Then he sees Lee next to you, his arms moving animatedly as he speaks. He’s walking so closely to you that every once in a while, his hand brushes your arm. It’s too far away for Neji to make out Lee’s words, but the sound of your laughter carries to him on the breeze. The swoop takes a downturn and sours in his gut.

He’d been about to call out to you, but instead he watches silently. He’s so intent on the two of you that Tenten manages to catch him completely off guard. “She has a cute laugh, doesn’t she?”

“Hm?” He’s startled, but he doesn’t let it show as he turns to see Tenten beside him, a sly grin forming on her lips. 

“Your _girlfriend_ ,” Tenten says teasingly, nudging his arm with her elbow, “She has a pretty cute laugh. It’s okay to admit it, you know.”

“I know,” He says with a shrug. He’s still too distracted to come up with a sharper reply. Tenten rolls her eyes, and his gaze wanders back to you. His girlfriend. It’s only been official for a matter of weeks, and things really aren’t much different. He still trains and eats and sleeps, but the spaces in between are filled with you. Making time for you hasn’t been as difficult as he’d feared. Somehow, you just fit into his life so seamlessly.

Lee has finally caught sight of his teammates, pulling Neji out of this thoughts. “Tenten!” Lee shouts, his hands raised above his head in an exaggerated wave, “Neji!” When you see him, your face lights up, and you quicken your pace to cover the remaining space between you. You come to a stop at his side, hands clasped behind your back and an easy smile on your lips.

“How was your day?” You ask, and try as he might he can’t stop the small smile that’s forming.

“Fine,” He says, shifting ever so slightly closer to you, “It was nothing exciting or out of the ordinary.” You laugh softly at that. “What about yours? You got your mission assignment?” He notices a loose strand of hair tickling your cheek.

“Yup,” You nod, and he thinks about reaching out to tuck the piece of hair behind your ear, but he doesn’t move. “It’s C rank, so it should be pretty simple,” You shrug, “Especially considering the fact that I’ll have Lee with me,” You turn to his teammate, and now Neji understands why Lee has been practically vibrating behind you.

“Do not worry, Neji!” Lee presses a fist to his chest, “I will keep her safe for the duration of the journey!”

You roll your eyes, giving the well-meaning ninja a nudge with your elbow. “I don’t think I’ll need your protection, Lee,” You chuckle, and Neji lifts his chin a fraction, looking from you to Lee. You can take care of yourself. He’s well aware of that, and he knows Lee is, too. Lee is just, well, Lee. 

“It’s a short mission,” You turn to him now, “We’re leaving tomorrow morning, and we should be back by the end of the week. We’re just escorting a small merchant caravan to the Land of Tea. At this time of year, it should be an easy journey. Right, Lee?”

“Right!” Lee stands a little straighter, “Nothing to worry about at all, Neji.”

“I wasn’t worried,” He assures his teammate with a shake of his head, “The two of you are perfectly capable. The caravan will be in good hands.” That much he knows is true. You and Lee have always gotten along and worked together well, so it’s no surprise you’ve been assigned to the mission together. 

“Thank you, Neji!” Lee bows his head quickly, “Please, excuse me. I must get to my evening training session with Gai-sensei. Oh, Y/N!” He’s already begun to jog off, but he twists his body to look back at you, “I will see you tomorrow morning! Rest well!” With that, he’s off.

“That guy,” Tenten shakes her head with a sigh, “He certainly is a handful, isn’t he? Good luck on your mission,” She gives you a pointed look, “I know he’s just my teammate, but somehow I feel like I need to apologize for him.”

“No need, Tenten,” You dismiss the comment with a wave of your hand, “Lee’s not so bad. I think we’ll be just fine.”

“Well then, better you than me!” Tenten laughs, “I’ll see you two later, I’ve got to get home. Enjoy your evening!” With a teasing wink and a wave of her hand, she’s gone as well. Neji turns to you, your grin lit by the glow of the setting sun. Finally, he lifts his hand to tuck the stray strand of hair behind your ear. Ever so slightly, you lean into his touch.

“I suppose you want to get home?” He asks, swallowing back the hitch in his throat. He lets his hand fall back to his side now that your hair is back in place.

“Eventually,” You nod, “Let’s take the long way.” Just like that, the two of you fall into step, following the familiar route toward your house. It begins through the bustling streets of Konoha, passing by the shops and homes tucked in together as you walk side by side, the occasional brush of your arms the only point of contact between you. Even so, Neji enjoys the feel of you so close to him and the sound of your voice as you chatter on about the events of your day. Every so often he’ll offer a hum or a smile or a few words in response, but he’s mostly content just listening to you. 

The crowd begins to thin toward the edge of town, and the storefronts become more sparse. As the two of you pass by your favorite dumpling shop, he comes to a stop. “Do you want to go in?” He asks, and you make a thoughtful sound before shaking your head.

“No, not today. I’d rather just walk. Is that okay?” You tilt your chin up to look at him.

“Of course,” He nods quickly. He’d like nothing more. 

“It’s such a beautiful evening,” You continue, tucking your hand in the crook of his elbow and pulling him along toward the path along the edge of town. Following dutifully along, he hums in agreement. This path eventually winds through the woods, and Neji can’t count how many times you’ve walked it together. The quiet of the woods is one of your favorite places, and one where he can tell you feel more at ease. 

Beneath the trees, darkness is falling a little faster than in the open, and the air is cooler. He’s glad to be away from the crowded streets. Wordlessly, you slide your hand down his arm, and when your fingertips brush his palm he slides his fingers between yours.

He thinks back to Tenten’s comment earlier. She often likes to tease him about how reserved he is in showing his affection for you. He knows she doesn’t mean anything by it, but Neji wonders sometimes if it’s something you notice, as well. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hold your hand or put his arm around you while you’re in town. It’s just that showing the world something as private and intimate as his feelings for you feels strange to him. He’s far from embarrassed of you, and he hopes that you know that. 

The thought crosses his mind for the first time. Perhaps you’d be better suited to someone like Lee. Someone who would dote on you and shower you with affection. Someone who wouldn’t hesitate to shout his admiration for you to the world.

“Neji,” You give his hand a tug, slowing to a stop and turning to look at him, “You’re quiet. Is everything alright?” You give his fingers a gentle squeeze.

“I’m fine,” He says, offering you a small smile. The concern on your face makes him regret getting so lost in his own thoughts and worrying you. 

“You had this little frown on your face,” You say softly, letting go of his hand and reaching up to cup his cheek, “You know you can talk to me, right?”

He’s about to brush it off and keep walking, knowing you should get home and rest before tomorrow, but something earnest in your expression stops him. “Can I ask you something? Promise you’ll tell me the truth?” He asks quietly.

“Of course I will,” You nod. “Want to walk and talk?” You gesture to the path ahead, and he nods. He seeks out the comfort of your hand in his again before continuing. Somehow, it feels easier this way.

“I’ve just been thinking,” He begins, shooting a furtive glance your way, “Am I a good boyfriend for you? I know I don’t always have a lot to say, and I spend a lot of time training. Tenten says I don’t pay much attention to you even when we’re together. And… is it enough? Because-”

“Hey,” You interrupt him before he can slip his hand out of yours, coming to a stop again and holding on tighter, “It’s more than enough.” You’re actually smiling at him. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ask for, Neji. Honestly.” You shake your head, and he’s so frozen at your response that he lets you take both of his hands in yours. “I already know you’re serious, and reserved, and quiet, and I like all of those things about you.”

“You do?” He finds his voice only to be skeptical. You laugh softly.

“I do,” You insist. “Y’know, I don’t need you hanging onto me all the time. That’d actually be kind of weird,” You giggle, “I think every single moment with you is special. You’re sweet, and caring, and thoughtful. You make me feel like… like…” You trail off, suddenly ducking your chin nervously.

“It’s okay,” He murmurs, smile growing wider as he drops your hands to cup your face this time, tilting your chin back up with his fingertips so he can meet your gaze again. Something warm and tender is filling his middle, threatening to overflow.

“Happy,” You finish then, softly, “You make me feel happy.”

“You make me feel happy, too,” He whispers, leaning in so that his lips fit perfectly against yours, kissing you softly. “Very happy,” He adds as he pulls away. Even in the semi-darkness, your smile nearly takes his breath away. He’s grateful that you’re alone here, because it gives him the courage to kiss you again.


	2. Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji has learned to open up to you in many ways, but he still struggles with the vulnerability his cursed seal makes him feel. You just want him to know it’s okay to feel that way.

In the time you’ve been dating, nights like this have become a familiar routine. After Neji had helped you with your taijutsu training in the afternoon, you’d prepared a simple meal to share. Now, tired and feeling pleasantly full, you’re sipping tea, enjoying the quiet of the evening and the cool night air drifting through the open window. 

When your tea cup is empty, you push it back on the table with a content sigh, glancing over at your boyfriend. Neji offers you a small smile, standing from the table and gathering your cups to take to the sink. You stretch your arms over your head with a yawn before standing yourself, moving to a much more comfortable spot on the couch. 

When Neji reappears in the doorway, his smile softens at the sight of you curled up on the couch. On his way to sit down, he pauses in front of you to brush a stubborn piece of hair behind your ear, leaning in to press a tender kiss to your forehead. You can’t help the warm smile that steals across your face. Neji finally takes the spot next to you, his arm resting comfortably around your shoulders.

Looking into his face, you feel the urge to return his gesture, but as usual, bandages are covering most of his forehead. You rest your hand on his chest instead, fingers absently toying with the worn fabric of his shirt. If it’s not his headband, those bandages are almost always there, covering up the cursed seal you know is underneath. You can count on one hand the number of times you’ve seen it.

“Hey, Neji,” You finally speak up, gaze flickering from the bandages covering his forehead to look him in the eye.

“Hm?” He hums, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze, prompting you to continue. 

“If you’re relaxing, wouldn’t it be much more comfortable to take these off?” You reach up, and your fingers just graze the bandages before he turns his head. You feel his body stiffen against you, and you immediately draw your hand away. “Sorry.” You murmur.

“No,” He says softly. “It’s alright. It’s easier to leave them on, mostly,” He lets out a single low laugh, but the sound is completely hollow. “And I just - I don’t like to think about how you feel, seeing… it.” 

“Neji,” You say softly, catching his hand in yours and giving it a squeeze. “It doesn’t bother me. I mean, well, sometimes it makes me a little angry,” You huff out a frustrated chuckle, “But it’s just part of you, you know? So if you want to keep it covered, well, of course you can. But you don’t have to on my account.”

He looks at you, then, a little misty-eyed, and drops his hand from yours. With slow, measured movements, he reaches to unravel the bandages. “I guess it’s more of an old habit,” He admits as they fall away, revealing the seal and everything it represents.

You lift your hand, then pause. “Can I… will it hurt if I touch it?”

He even manages a small smile as he shakes his head. “No. You can touch it, if you’d like.”

“Are you sure?” Suddenly you wish you hadn’t even suggested something so intimate. He nods, tilting his chin down, eyes never leaving your face.

“Okay,” You breathe, slowly lifting your hand until your fingertips brush the mark. It’s completely smooth, indistinguishable from his skin by touch. Your touch doesn’t linger there long before you slide your hands along his cheeks, framing his face. His brows begin to knit in confusion, but you don’t see the fully formed expression, because you close your eyes and gently tilt his head toward you, pressing your lips to his forehead for a few moments. You hear a shaky breath ghost from his lips, and pull back to look him in the eye again.

“You can cover it again, if you want.” You say softly, a tender warmth bubbling in your middle as you watch his slightly parted lips curl into a smile. Wordlessly, he pulls you close, your head nestling against his chest as his lips press against the top of your head.

“No,” He murmurs into your hair, “Not tonight.”


End file.
